A "utility knife" is composed of a handle and a knife blade. The handle comes apart so that a blade can be inserted into or removed out from the handle. Utility knife blades have opposite ends that are pointed and are identical. This allows the blade to be turned end for end in the handle. The pointed end projects out from an end of the handle. After the pointed end has become dull, the blade is reversed end for end in the handle and the second end is used until it becomes dull. Then, the blade is removed and discarded and a new blade is inserted into the handle. Herein the term "utility knives" includes carpet knifes which are often termed "carpet knives". The term also includes any other knife with a disposable blade.
A problem in the construction industry is the safe disposal of used blades from utility knives. These blades are often left on the job site or are discarded loose in trash receptacles where they pose a safety hazard to anybody who comes in contact with them. There is a need of a personal blade disposal system which provides the individual with a safe, convenient and inexpensive way of disposing of used knife blades. It is a primary object of this invention to provide such a system.